


Snake

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Tom wouldn’t take the fem!reader as his date for the yule ball, but he also doesn’t share his toys, he hates seeing other boys near her
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Snake

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

Soft music was echoing through the hallways, laughter could be heard, she didn’t need to be down there to feel the crackling atmosphere, to see the carefree smiles on her classmates lips, enjoying an evening full of dancing, drinking and maybe even kissing. 

But (y/n) wouldn’t be a part of that.

No she wouldn’t be. 

Even though she was wearing a ballgown, makeup accentuating her gorgeous eyes and those lips boys would long to kiss, she wouldn’t make her way downstairs.

The yule ball had been the talk of Hogwarts for weeks, months even, everybody had been excited for it, trying to find a partner, somebody to dance with. (Y/n) had a pure heart, she had felt the excitement too, of course she had, wondering if he’d take her, if he’d dance with her to the music, hands intertwined, lips pressed together. 

She always had been a dreamer rather than a realist.

Tom Riddle wouldn’t take her to the yule ball, he didn’t think about it once, he had better things to do than twirling around a desperate girl that kept on chasing him, had better things to do than drinking glogg he didn’t even like, mingling with people he hated with all his heart. 

Tom Riddle was on a mission, a dark path he chose to follow, nobody would manage to pull him out of his headspace.

Candles were burning in his room, the soft light projected a shadow onto her face, highlighting the tears that silently left her eyes, dripping down onto her intertwined hands. He had his back turned on her, eyes focused on his book, robe loosely hanging off his shoulders, hair slightly gelled back. “Tom.” (Y/n) whimpered his name, wondering if she’d manage to dart out of the room, to tumble down the stairs and blend into the crowd. Would he chase her?

No, he wouldn’t. Tom Riddle wasn’t one to chase a girl he couldn’t care less about.

A sigh left the tall Slytherin boy, he closed his book with a snarl, “What?” The icy undertone of his voice pierced through her, he was already annoyed, unsatisfied and bored, all because of her pathetic behaviour. “Why am I here?” (Y/n) felt strangely brave in that very moment, tired of his games, she didn’t need Tom Riddle, didn’t need him to - “Strip.” He rose from his chair, hand wrapped around the candle, it took him two big steps to reach her.

“I won’t repeat myself.” She flinched away from him, blindly following his command, scared of his strength, the ruthless things he’d do, if she’d ever go against him. 

Her gaze wandered to the big window, the moon was shining down on the calm land, singing a lullaby to those who were about to fall asleep. She longed for her bed, the silence that would engulf her, her life had been easy before Tom Riddle stumbled into it.

She didn’t spare him one glance, struggled to take off her dress, body drowning in the layers of tulle, she felt pathetic for dressing herself like that. As soon as she was naked Tom manhandled her down onto the mattress, straddling her naked waist, nails scratching her skin, leaving angry dark marks. 

He was like a snake, curling himself around her body, squeezing all life out of her, hissing as she did one wrong move.

Wax began to drip down on her skin, running along the valley between her boobs, burning into her skin before it turned into a milky color, hardening on her belly. “I would never take you as my date, a slut like you, throwing herself at me at any given chance. I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself in front of those pathetic lowlives.” His words cut through her, heart clenching in agonizing pain, the lump in her throat managed to shut her up, no sounds left her.

“You’re only a distraction, a body I can use for my pleasure, nothing more.” She should have pushed him off her, should have turned her back on Tom Riddle, no man should ever treat her like this. But she couldn’t. No, she couldn’t. “Crying again? Of course you are.” Tom shook his head, blowing out the candle before he unbuckled his belt, still comfortably placed on her waist.

(Y/n) didn’t truly understand why, she felt her arousal oozing out of her, sticking to her skin, her body was aching for him, needed him to touch her like he always would do, rough, unheedful, marking her with his lips, his fingers, his teeth.

He studied her for a moment, left her confused as he rolled off her, he needed room to undress. Almost teasingly he shrugged off his clothes, standing naked in his full glory, hands pumping his leaking length. She parted her legs, exposed her dripping folds to his tantalizing eyes, “You’re ruining my sheets, desperate little slut.” Goosebumps littered her skin, skin burning, heart about to jump out of her chest - what the hell was she even doing?

Tom spat on her cunt, saliva getting mixed up with her arousal, a heavenly sight to see. With one swift move he knocked all air out of her lungs, length nestling between her folds. (Y/n)’s vision clouded for a moment - will she live to see the end of this night?- getting fucked by Tom could only end in two different scenarios. He’d let her live, would keep on using her, till not even (y/n) would manage to satisfy his needs. Or he’d kill her, would toss her to the side and move onto his next toy.

She should be embarrassed, letting a boy degrade her, letting him have his way with her, giving her all to him, for what? An orgasm? Some bodycontact?

Almost possessively, violent even, he placed his hand on her throat, caging her to the mattress, hips snapping against hers. He hated her, hated that she managed to satisfy him, that she was somewhat pretty, hated that her features would pop up in his dreams every now and then. 

Tom would need to get rid of her soon.

He would never take it slow with her, he didn’t bother, mind already focused on his next task as he buried his length in her, walls tightly squeezed around him. “I- fuck Tom.” (Y/n) arched her back, trying to snake her legs around his waist, but he wasn’t having any of it, didn’t like to give her any opportunity to flip him onto his back. “Don’t even think about it.” He tightened his grip on her throat, watched her eyes roll back into her head, teeth leaving cuts on her lower lip.

Small drops of blood began to make their way down her chin, his gaze followed the dark red substance, tongue darting out to clean her skin, growling at the taste. 

What a sick and twisted man he was. 

His thick length thrusted in and out of her, it felt good, heavenly even, though that word should never be used in a sentence to describe Tom Riddle. There was nothing “heavenly” about him, he was dark and sinister like the devil, a dark lord through and through.

An arrogant smirk tugged on his lips, “You like that don’t you? Like giving your body to me, you’d do anything for me”. His statement left her sobbing, body thrashing around underneath him, about to tumble over the edge as Tom pulled out of her. She parted her lips, pupils wide and dilated. “Dress yourself, go downstairs and do whatever you pathetic girls do.”

Ten minutes later she found herself in the middle of the ball room, legs trembling, core sore from Tom’s assault, mind still completely taken up by the thought of him. She didn’t understand him, his way of thinking, his way of acting around her. He was a puzzle she’d never manage to find all the pieces to. A treasure-hunt with a long forgotten map to solve the mystery of Tom Riddle.

“You look gorgeous (y/n).” John, a boy she had never truly spoken to, stood in front of her, eyes wandering up and down her frame, admiring every inch of her. “Thank you.” Her voice trembled, she didn’t notice him making his way down the stairs, crowd parting for him, nobody had expected to see him tonight. “Would you like to dance?” John was about to reach for her hand as a dark shadow appeared behind her, towering over her, instantly shutting the Gryffindor boy up.

He didn’t need to say a word, John left her standing with a scared expression on his features, desperate to get some distance between them. “I didn’t tell you to go flirt with random boys, did I?” Tom stood with his front pressed against her back, lips placed next to her ear, breath crashing against her neck. “Answer me.” He growled the words, hand possessively placed on her hip, she was his, his toy, his slut.

Tom Riddle wasn’t one to share.

He tugged on her elbow, fingertips digging into her skin, there’d be some new bruises to admire tomorrow morning, she was sure of it. Tom didn’t need much time to find an empty hallway, pressing her against the cold stone, eyes burning into hers, staring into her soul. 

“You’re mine, I don’t share, do you hear me pet?” With his hand on her jaw he forced her to keep watching him, too entranced by him to pick up on the sound of Tom unzipping his trousers.

Her walls adjusted to his length once again, pulsing around him, finally giving into her needs. “Scream my name.” It was an order, a command she’d have to follow. She slackened her jaw, vocal chords aching from the way his name rumbled through her. “Keep on pet.” He had one arm wrapped around her leg, pulling it closer to his hip, making it easier for his length to split her apart.

“O-oh god.” She was there, tumbling over the edge with his name on her lips. Tom attached his lips to her neck, teeth piercing through the delicate skin, spilling his release into her. His cum made his way down her legs, sticking to her skin as Tom redressed himself, leaving her standing. With a smirk on his lips he made his way through the castle, no other boy would ever try to touch her again. 

He had ruined her.


End file.
